Network pages, such as web pages, often contain dynamic user interface components that are rendered by client-side code that is executed by the browser application. Such client-side code may comprise code such as Java applets, ActiveX controls, Flash, Java Script, JScript, VBScript, and other forms of client-side code. Such client-side code may be embedded within the network pages or may be in code libraries that are downloaded by way of separate application-level network connections.